joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Alexcar3000/It Just Works
Introduction Hi! I'm Alex!! "How do you even function?" Is a common topic everywhere where I am found. So, I MADE THIS!!!!!!!!! So you can, uhm. Know... Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeh. ... Enjoy!! :D Why so many knif? Hello there1111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 I'm Alex!! So, you may wonder: "He has like, a gorillion knives! How is this guy a pacifist!!!!???" Well, first! I primarily use my Stick. Second! BECUZ KNIVES ARE COOL!! Third, well, sit with me and lemme tell you! So, you know what is a FIGHT, right? ... That? Yes. ... Now. Uhmm. So now, what would happend. If you simply do not want to FIGHT? Why? You don't wanna hurt them, right? ... Well, nope! Of course! ... So, Then, you choose MERCY. ... But what if... What if... There was a way to Vs. someone... With both FIGHT and MERCY? ... Yeah!!! This is what a SPAR is! It is a friendly engage!! "But don't you beat the living crap out of each other?" Yes. And, no. SPAR isn't always punching people. You can SPAR with someone in checkers! You can SPAR with someone in a meme contest, or a food contest! But, yeah, most of times. It is punching each other! xD But, what happens? You DO NOT wanna hurt them? So you don't, because you are still worried about hurting them? What if they DO NOT want to? Why, yes. I know about that. That is why I ask first! "Hi! I'm Alex! Wanna SPAR?" ... About that.. Have you ever asked someone what they want? Not like: "Do you want something?" But, more like: "Hey food, do you wanna get eaten?" This kind off thing! ... Anyway, in a SPAR. They WILL NOT get hurt. NO MATTER WHAT. NEVER!!! Because.. You do not want to hurt them. That's why! If someone does not want you to be hurt! You're not gonna be hurt! Now, that is what LV is... kinda. The higher it is.. the easier it is to not hurt! Very different from LV. The higher it is... the easer it is to hurt! ... But remember... this power. Must be put in good use. If someone REALLY does not want to go against you... You do not. Other than sparring... Hi! I'm Alex!! Yes, I like vs. very much!! However, I also enjoy playing with friends, and helping them! This is know as SPARE!! Is there a problem? I'll solve it!! Are you hurt? I'll heal you!! So, you got into a FIGHT? I'll make it a SPAR!! There! Huh, you don't want to? Alright! I'll get you out of it buddy! And to the one on the FIGHT... You... You are my friend too! (slaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!!!) "NANI!?!" > LV too high. TOO HIGH. Oh boy! Looks like you really do not want to let my buddy go, right? Hehe, no problem! I can do it! "SINCE WHE-" (shenanigans) (suddenly everyone is friends and are eating their fav. foods, watching their fav. shows and are VERY HAPPY!!) "WHA-" Told ya! Category:Blog posts